


Sneaking Off

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Loud Sex, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Smut, party sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: MC surprises Jumin backstage before he gives his speech at the party. Things get loud.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite Jumin smut I have ever written. It started when I was writing a similar story for Lust in Terror Manor but I realized by the end of it I was actually just writing Jumin Han again BECAUSE I CAN'T STOP MYSELF. I'm obsessed.

Seven had just escorted me to an area off to the side of the stage to wait for Jumin. I was so excited to see him again. The dress he had given me to wear really made me feel good and I was miraculously having a good hair and skin day at the same time. Seven, Yoosung, and Zen had all managed to flirt with me a little bit as well so my confidence was at an all time high. I wished Jumin had heard them, I wonder how he would have reacted.

I looked around at the party glowing with pride. I did this. Yes, it was a group effort but without me, none of these people would be in this room right now. I was taking it all in when I saw a commotion. People were falling over each other to sneak a peak, reporters were trying to get comments, and photographers were trying to snap pictures. By the time murmurs reached me I found out that Jumin had arrived and disappeared backstage.

 I felt tightness in my chest. I had to see him. I scanned the area for an alternate entrance knowing there had to be one. I spotted one behind a curtain and stack of chairs. If I was fast enough, no one would notice if I slipped away. I made my move. I made it to the curtain and slipped behind the chairs. It wasn't my most graceful moment, but I made it. It was dark so I had to manoeuvre slowly. I slipped behind a third curtain when I saw him standing alone with his back to me. He was wearing a rich navy suit that made him look taller somehow. I could smell him from where I stood. I closed my eyes to breathe him in.

"You're not supposed to be back here." I opened my eyes and met his. He was smiling. I smiled back and shrugged.

"I had to see you. I miss you." I responded. He headed toward me and wrapped his hands around my waist when he reached me.

"I missed you too. You look amazing - almost too good - the dress hugs your body so perfectly. I have no doubt in my mind everyone here has had their eyes on you." Jumin frowned a little.

"I only want your eyes on me." I reassured him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"They will always be on you. Always." He responded kissing my forehead. I purred.

"What else do you want on me?" I asked boldly. I felt him stiffen and his breath caught in his chest.

"Well for starters - my hands." He responded cooly.

"Where do you want to put your hands?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows. He looked at me seriously and slid his hands slowly down to my behind. He squeezed it tightly with both hands.

"Here." He informed me.

"Where else?" I whispered. He loosened his current grip and slid his hands back up my waist to my breasts. He cupped them both and pushed them up until I was nearly spilling out of my dress.

"Here." He informed me again.

"Anywhere else?" I asked again feeling intoxicated by his touch. He nodded sternly. He slid one hand up my throat and caressed the skin while kissing the other side. He slid his other hand down and gathered the front of my dress up until he was able to reach my panties. He cupped me and lifted me up slightly.

"Everywhere. I don't want there to be an inch of you that I haven't touched." He breathed into my ear before nibbling the lobe. I gasped. He slipped his fingers underneath my panties and deep inside of me.

"So wet and ready for me already. To think I was wasting time back here when you were in such a state out there." He brought his mouth back to mine and the hand on my throat went to my hair. He pressed my face so tightly against his so his tongue could get deeper into my mouth.

I reached for his hardness as he kept slipping his fingers in and out of me. I began stroking him through his pants. He pushed us both backwards until we hit a table. He lifted me up and dropped me on top of it. He ripped my panties off and put them in his pocket with a cocky grin. He then dropped to his knees and disappeared under my dress.

 I felt his warm lips as they kissed their way up my thighs. He spread my legs wide and buried his face in between them licking and teasing me with his tongue and fingers. I moaned very loudly a few times trying to cover my mouth, but it was useless. I needed both hands to grip the flimsy table. He continued until he brought me right to the edge and just as I was about to go over, he stopped and came back up for air. His hair was messy and static charged. It was adorable but the look in his eyes was intense. The combination drove me wild.

"I have to fuck you right now." He informed me as he undid his pants and pulled them down just enough to pop himself out of them. He was so hard he was pointing straight up. I shivered. My body was craving him. I gathered my skirt up and moved it out of the way spreading my legs as wide as they would go.

He rammed himself into me with a growl before biting at my lips. I moaned.

"Is this what you wanted when you came back here?" He asked me thrusting away.

"Yes." I responded breathily.

"How bad?" He asked

"Bad. I couldn’t go one more second without you." I responded breathily, my eyes rolling back in my head. He had one hand around my waist and the other he returned between my legs.

"I'm glad you came back here. You're exactly what I need." He kissed me aggressively again sucking and biting on my lips as he pulled away. I moaned some more. The orgasm I built up before was back and ready for release but I didn't want this to end yet. I desperately looked around and tried to think of other things. He noticed.

"Don't you dare distract yourself from this. Feel me deep inside of you. Feel my desire. Listen to me when I tell you that fucking you is the best feeling the world." I broke into a sweat. My entire body was on fire. I began moaning again.

"Yes, moan for me. Louder." I moaned louder as he pressed harder and drove himself in deeper. The table below us threatened to give way any second.

"Jumin..." I moaned. He increased his speed. I wrapped my hands around his neck and brought our faces together. He stared intensely into my eyes as his hair fell in his face.

"Say my name again. Louder." He ordered.

I said it again and again increasing the volume each time until I was shouting it.

"Yes let it out. Scream my name. I want everyone to know who is fucking you so well." My body could hold off no longer and I started to surrender.

"Tell everyone who you belong to!" He shouted now as his own climax approached.

"JUMIN HAN" I screamed so loudly that my throat hurt. I felt the heat of his release course through me as he shuddered and grunted into the crook of my neck. He was panting so heavily and resting almost all of his weight on me. I held him tightly and leaned y head against his.

He slowly lifted himself up and pulled out of me. He helped me off of the table and straightened my dress out before fixing himself up. He rubbed my cheek with his fingers and smiled at me before kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"I have a speech to make now but I will come find you immediately after and we can go home. I'd like to have you again before dinner and as many times after as we can both handle tonight." I nodded excitedly. I turned to head back out the secret way I came.

When I slipped through the curtain and out from behind the stack of chairs - I noticed everyone had their eyes on me. Everyone was whispering, giggling, or red in the face. I suddenly realized what was happening. They heard everything. The room was large but it wasn't soundproof. V made his way up to me and stood in a way that blocked me from the crowd. I was very grateful.

"You don't need me to tell you do you?" He asked with a devilish grin. I was actually thankful for his vision problems in this moment because I didn't want him to see how red I was.

"No I don't." I had never been so mortified or proud in my life.

"Let’s head backstage again and wait for Jumin's big finish" he offered extending his arm. "Well I guess it would be his second big finish now." He laughed and escorted me back to the curtain as I buried my head in my hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Did you enjoy?! Hope you're having a great week!


End file.
